A Promise to You
by Sorayuki Nichan
Summary: Takdir tidak memihak siapapun, baik itu Itachi ataupun Sasuke. Takdir hanya menjalankan tugasnya, tak lebih. "Kita ini benar-benar saudara yang unik ya, Sasuke?" Oneshot, Gaje, RnR please..


**Summary :** Takdir tidak memihak siapapun, baik itu Itachi ataupun Sasuke, takdir hanya menjalankan tugasnya, tak lebih. "Kita ini benar-benar saudara yang unik ya, Sasuke?"

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**A Promise to You**

**_Sorayuki Nichan_**

* * *

Hari sudah mulai sore. Namun, anak laki-laki berambut hitam panjang itu tetap tak beranjak dari tempatnya. Dia memandang bosan ke aliran sungai yang berada tepat di depannya. Sesekali ia melempar batu ke arah sungai itu. Sesekali juga ia mengusap kedua matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Hiks… bagaimana ini?" ucapnya lirih pada diri sendiri, ada kekhawatiran yang tersirat dalam kata-kata yang diucapkannya barusan.

Sekujur tubuh anak laki-laki itu terluka ringan, tubuhnya tampak letih dan kotor. Namun dia sama sekali tak mengindahkan kondisi fisiknya itu. Tangannya sibuk memutar-mutar kunai dan pikirannya entah melayang kemana.

Itachi Uchiha. Saat ini usianya menginjak umur 6 tahun. Dia adalah seorang anak jenius dari klan Uchiha, salah satu klan paling ternama di Konohagakure. Seorang anak pendiam dan salah satu keturunan Uchiha yang sangat membanggakan. Tetapi walau begitu, anak kecil tetaplah anak kecil. Ia punya sisi dimana ia membutuhkan kasih sayang, perlidungan dan kehangatan.

Hari sudah mulai gelap. Matahari mulai tenggelam di ufuk barat, menyisakan guratan-guratan cahaya warna oranye kemerah-merahan di langit yang mulai sedikit petang. Kawanan burung tampak beterbangan bersama sambil bersenandung, menyanyikan lagu mereka sendiri. Itachi masih di sana. Masih duduk dan menangis di tepi sungai itu. Ada alasan kenapa dia tak mau pulang dan beristirahat di rumah.

"Itachi? Ternyata kau di sini? Kenapa kau menangis?"

Suara seorang wanita cantik itu menghentikan tangis Itachi. Wanita itu duduk di sebelah Itachi dan mengelus punggung belakang Itachi dengan lembut.

* * *

"Sudah jangan menangis," Mikoto berusaha menenangkan anak sulungnya itu. Secerdas dan semandiri apapun Itachi, dia tetaplah anak kecil yang manja terhadap ibunya.

"Kalau ayah tahu aku menghilangkan kunai pemberiannya saat latihan tadi, aku akan dimarahi bu, hiks…," Itachi masih menangis dipelukan ibunya. Baginya, hanya ibunya-lah yang mampu memahami kesedihan dan kelemahan dirinya.

"Itu sebabnya kau tak kunjung pulang hingga membuat ibu khawatir?" tanya Mikoto lembut. Sebuah pertanyaan yang hanya membuat Itachi mengangguk lemah.

Mikoto tersenyum dan mengalihkan pandangnnya kepada anak sulungnya itu. Mikoto mengelus pelan pipi Itachi yang sedikit lecet karena latihannya tadi.

"Itachi kan anak laki-laki, jadi tidak boleh menangis. Itachi harus kuat. Jangan takut hanya karena ayah akan memarahimu," kata Mikoto lembut.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh menangis? Aku hanya takut, apa itu salah?" protes Itachi.

Mikoto menggeleng, "Itachi tidak salah, Itachi hanya harus jadi lebih kuat." Mikoto memeriksa sekujur tubuh Itachi yang penuh luka dan tertawa geli melihat kesungguhan anaknya dalam berlatih.

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus jadi kuat?" Itachi masih tetap tidak setuju dengan pendapat ibunya. Untuk apa dia jadi kuat? Dia hanyalah seorang anak kecil, wajar kan kalau dia menangis dan takut. Semua anak kecil juga begitu. Setidaknya itulah yang ia pikirkan.

Mikoto terdiam, dia mendekat ke arah Itachi, kemudian membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Itachi kecil, "Untuk menjaga Sasuke."

"Menjaga Sasuke?" Itachi mengulangi apa yang dikatakan oleh ibunya. Mikoto mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut.

"Kau mau kan berjanji seperti itu pada ibu?" Mikoto menyodorkan jari kelingkingknya pada Itachi. Itachi terdiam, awalnya dia sedikit ragu, namun kemudian ia mengangguk dan mengaitkan kelingking kecilnya pada Mikoto.

"Anak manis. Memang seperti itulah seorang kakak, harus menjadi kuat untuk melindungi adik yang lahir setelahnya," lanjut Mikoto sambil mengusap-usap kepala Itachi dan mencium kening Itachi dengan penuh kasih sayang.

* * *

Itachi terbaring lemah di atas futonnya, terlalu lelah dengan latihan kerasnya hari ini. Di sebelah futon miliknya, ada Sasuke yang tengah tidur dengan pulas. Kata-kata Mikoto masih terngiang jelas di benak Itachi.

"Kakak, ayo main~"

Itachi sedikit tersentak, ia melirik sedikit ke arah adiknya dan tersenyum geli melihat wajah polos Sasuke yang sedang mengigau. Dia membelai lembut rambut Sasuke dan tersenyum tipis.

"Ya… untuk menjagamu, Sasuke," gumamnya sambil menarik selimut.

* * *

Itachi memandang langit malam yang tak berbintang itu. Hanya ada bulan di sana, nyalanya pun tak secerah biasanya. Itachi terdiam, merasakan angin malam yang berusaha menembus jubah awan merah Akatsukinya. Sudah bukan rahasia umum bahwa dia adalah seorang nuke-nin yang telah membantai seluruh klannya, kecuali Sasuke tentunya.

Itachi masih ingat betul janji yang ia ucapkan 15 tahun yang lalu. Janji rahasia antara dia dan ibunya. Janji yang ia anggap telah mengikatnya dengan Sasuke. Janji seorang kakak kepada adiknya. Janji untuk melindungi Sasuke

Memori Itachi kembali ke beberapa tahun yang lalu, saat-saat dimana dia harus mengambil sebuah keputusan sulit untuk membunuh semua klan Uchiha. Saat-saat dimana dia harus mendengar jerit dan tangis ibunya, saat-saat dimana dia memainkan peran antagonis di depan mata adik kesayangannya.

Itachi memegang dadanya dengan satu tangan. Sakit. Ya… itulah yang selalu dirasakannya ketika mengingat memori pahit itu. Dia menyayangi keluarganya. Entah itu ayahnya, ibunya dan juga adiknya, Sasuke.

"Itachi, kau tidak tidur? Bukannya besok adalah hari pertempuran terakhirmu dengan Sasuke?" Kisame menghampiri Itachi seraya meneguk segelas teh hangat yang ada di tangan kanannya.

Itachi menggeleng. "Kisame, apa keputusanku ini sudah tepat?" tanya Itachi lirih.

"Mana kutahu." Kisame hanya mengangkat bahunya pelan.

"Yah… aku juga tak yakin ini yang terbaik, tapi setidaknya kuharap aku bisa menepati janjiku dengan ini," kata Itachi panjang lebar, membuat Kisame semakin bingung dengan pikiran rumit partnernya itu.

"Janji?" Kisame mengulang kata-kata Itachi, berharap mendapatkan penjelasan yang lebih detail atas kata-kata yang dilontarkan oleh Itachi barusan.

"Ya… Janji untuk melindungi Sasuke."

* * *

Seandainya Sasuke tahu janji rahasia antara Itachi dan Mikoto. Seandainya Sasuke tahu semua kebenaran itu lebih cepat. Seandainya saja Sasuke mendengar kata-kata yang dilontarkan Itachi saat itu, mungkin pertarungan antar saudara itu takkan terjadi. Tapi rupanya takdir berkata lain. Takdir tidak memihak siapapun, baik itu Itachi ataupun Sasuke, takdir hanya menjalankan tugasnya, tak lebih.

"Kita ini benar-benar saudara yang unik ya, Sasuke?"

* * *

**~OWARI~**

**

* * *

**

(A/N):

Yohohohoho~ SAYA LULUS UN 2010~!!! *tereak-tereak gaje, dijitak tetangga*

Huhu, senangnya akhirnya saya bisa lulus UN juga~ *jogged-joged*

Ini adalah fic selametan(??) yang saya buat pasca(?) pengumuman UN 2010, saya tujukan fic ini untuk semua pihak yang telah berbaik hati untuk mendukung, membantu dan mendoakan saya dalam menempuh UN. Arigatou… Aku cinta kalian semuaa~ XD

Huhu, yah… walau sebenarnya isi fic-nya gak nyambung sih sama tujuannya =='

Yasudahlah, kebanyakan cincong nih saya, langsung saja!!

Yang baca wajib **REVIEW….!!!**


End file.
